Oh, Brother
by KittenPlushValentine
Summary: It's not easy having a little brother. Everyone's family is different. Some people hate their siblings, and others? Well they don't. Me? I can't really complain, I have the cutest kid brother in the world. I just don't know how to feel about that, all the time. Romance/Drama/Hurt Family issues. Novella


(A/N) **Something, different. Let's see how people feel about it. Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu Gi Oh! characters.

 **The Beginning**

Here it is. Friday night, again. Mom and dad are out. Mom and dad have made it a habit of going out every Friday night for the last three months. They're all excited and happy about their dance classes, not that I blame them. It's the only time they get out of the house. It's not that I'm upset or anything. Actually, I'm quite annoyed.

See I have a kid brother. He's quite short actually. Our parents had him when I was seven. Im twenty three now. You do the math. See we've always been close, I practically raised him. It was even cute how he followed me around the house for three years after he was old enough to walk. We used to play hide and seek, I'd even sneak him icecream when mom and dad weren't looking. He's the best little brother anyone could've asked for. So why am I annoyed you ask?

"Yami.. you said, you'd watch this movie with me.." I heard as he entered my room.

That's why. I know I promised I'd watch that horror film with him. He's too scared to watch it by himself. Not to mention he wouldn't dare ask his friends. I'm sure they wouldn't make fun of him, but try convincing him. That'll take all day. I mean, it's not like I don't want to watch the movie with him. I just kinda forgot, or should I say remembered, that I have a history project due at the end of the month. I'm an archaeology major. And as prepared as I would like to say I am, I haven't even started since I remembered two hours ago. Reason for this? I can't stop thinking. And that's my truth.

"Okay, okay Aibou don't look so sad. Your eyes could end wars." I laughed as I ruffled his hair. We looked so much alike, only he was cuter.

I knew my time spent thinking was over so I was prepared for the snack buffet we were about to create. I got up from my desk and his face beemed as he pulled me down the stairs. I know he has homework for the weekend. He thinks I don't notice how he waits till Saturday to start. Knowing it takes him all night.

"Yugi. Don't you have homework from earlier? " I ask with a slight raise of my brow. His body shifts and he glances at me. His eyes never meeting mine.

"Well.. i-it's, not all that much. I could do it another time..?" He says as more of a question.

"Oh, alright. I take it since it's not alot you won't need any help?" I ask. His body jerked. I just want to hear it.

"Huh? But..why? It's not alot.. b-but that doesn't mean it's not hard. I don't wanna fail!" He cries. And there it is. That whine.

I have the cutest brother in the world. That whine gets him out of trouble no matter what he dies. He hates trouble. It's like he freezes up and thinks he's going to die. I always did what I could to keep him out of it, take the blame, cover it up. That does't always work when your parents see who did it. Luckily for Yugi he has these big eyes that quiver in sadness when he thinks someone is upset with him. Mom and dad can't help but feel bad for yelling at their poor baby.

Yup, Yugi was sensitive. He was a great kid, smart and well behaved. I don't know where he got it from really. I was nothing like him at that age. Come to think of it, I guess I was more trouble. Someone was always picking on Yugi. To tell the truth, I'm not one to let people get away with bullying. Especially if it's Yugi. He can't defend himself, he was born a human plush doll. Not very intimidating really. I mean in no way was I a slacker. I had perfect grades and attendance. Only I got into one too many fights. I'm not really like that anymore though. I'm pretty passive.

"Don't worry Aibou, your too smart to fail. I'll still help you." I chuckled smiling warmly at him. I ran my fingers through his bangs, pushing them back so he would look at me. He seemed to calm down. He must have realized I was only kidding.

"Okay." he spoke softly, letting his head falling back down.

We make it to the kitchen, and of course he's already ransacked the place. Cookies, popcorn, m&ms, donuts. I never know where he puts it all for such a little guy.

"What kinda pizza do you want Yugi?" I ask him. His face perks up. I think I know what he's going to say. So I smile.

"Bacon, with extra cheese!" he cheers. And I have to laugh.

He's really excited. It's been like this for months. I'm done with college classes, except for my last project and I've almost made enough money to finally move out. Its been a while, but a classmate of mine's family owns some pretty nice buildings. He offered to give me a exclusive family deal on one of the apartments. Of course he offered for me to work with his company too. I know I study archaeology, but I'm pretty good with technology too. The thing is, I won't be living here for long.

See the deal was, since I didn't know what to major in, I could stay home for a year and figure it out. As long as I got a job. Which I did of course. Surprisingly that lead me to my major, and it was also a paid internship. Now graduation is only a few weeks away. Yugi here has been glued to me ever since he found out. Honestly, its really cute. Reminds me of when we were younger.

I call for the pizza that Yugi wants and they tell me it should be about twenty minutes. Then reach for some dishes from the cabinet and put all of his favorite snacks in them. He really likes chocolate. So I drizzle some melted down chocolate, over his popcorn with a bit of caramel. Mom used to make it like this for us. I toss it around some and let it sit in the fridge to harden. I look up to find that he's snuck one of the cookies off the plate.

"Having fun?" I ask eyeing him from across the counter. He smiles nervously at me.

"I-I.. couldn't.. wait." He blushes.

That's when I walk over and grab the plate, the donuts and m&ms he's so fond of and make my way in the family room. Of course he follows with a shipper smile. We set everything down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"And what movie are we watching tonight Aibou?"

That's the nickname I always call him, usually when we're alone. I know it makes him feel special. Something just between us.

"Ring!" He smiles at me. "It won't be so bad since there's no violence.

I've heard of this movie before, its suppose to be a mystery thriller. Something about a tape killing people, after they've watched it.

"Alright then."

I reply just as I hear a knock on the door. I move to answer it and it's finally the pizza I ordered. I smile when I realize it's my friend from high school.

"Hey Mai, what are you doing here?" I greet her.

"Oh this? It's nothing really just a part time job. It's only for experience purposes, nothing serious. It'll build my resume when I finally open my own restaurant." I'm a bit confused as she explains.

"Wait, why would you need experience delivering pizza..?"

She smiles sweetly at me and I remember to take the pizza from her. Only then, she reaches up and throws her arms around my neck in a energetic hug. Pressing her lips to the side of my face as I stumble a little.

"Is that the... pizza-" I hear behind me. A sudden pause in the question.

"Oh yeah," I move back holding the box. "you remember Mai right Yugi?"

He stares at her carefully, taking in her face. Of course he remembers her. She came over all the time to study. I notice him nod his head without looking at her.

"H-hi.." He stamers taking the pizza from me.

Mai leans foward. Bringing her hands out, making pinching motions in the air.

"Ohh, he's just so cute Yami! I don't know if I could have a brother as cute this." she squeals.

'Tell me about it...' I comment in my head as I watch Yugi's face go red. He nods for a moment and I ruffle his hair.

"I'll be there in a second." I smile at him. He walks in to the kitchen as I avert my attention back to Mai.

Mai was pretty. She had long blond hair, kind of like mom. Violet eyes. Her figure was thin, and she had quite a rather large chest. Alot of guys at school had a thing for her. She was confident and somewhat egotistical. Though somehow we got along just fine.

"Actually, I'm just learning the business. I saw your address on the delivery list and told them I'd go in Tori's place. Don't worry, if you tip me I'll just give it to him anyway."

I laugh at her statement. Reaching for a bill to pay her. I hand it to her, telling her to keep the change.

"Well it was nice seeing you. We should hang out soon Yami."

"Yeah it was nice seeing you too Mai. We'll catch up later." I waved as she got in the company's car. She drove off as I closed the door.

I make my way into the family room and see Yugi on the couch. Pizza on the table and he's gotten the bowl of popcorn from the fridge.

"What did she want?"

I only smile at him for a moment. He never liked when Mai came over. She would always bring treats, and as much as I knew he liked sweets he wouldn't eat them. He'd stare at her from across the hallway. I always just figured his quiet, shy and introverted personality didn't mesh well with her loud and commanding one. She brought alot of attention to herself and Yugi hated the spotlight. He's better now that he's older.

"Yugi, Mai only dropped by to say hi and deliver the pizza we ordered."

He blushed lightly at my response. I personally thought it was cute that Yugi was jealous of my friends. When we were growing up, Yugi and I were extremely close. Yugi hated all my friends. He was even scared of the dark for a while, and would sleep in my room. As we got older, I started making friends. Of course I always included him in everything we did. They never minded. Yugi was such a cute kid everyone pretty much loved him.

"Oh.." He spoke nonchalantly. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you so jealous?"

"I am not. It's not my fault she's always hanging around you like a blood sucking leach. Always baking something.. here Yami, try this.. I made it myself." He scoffed at me. At this point I'm not particularly surprised. This was a side of Yugi I'd normally seen.

"Aibou, you like cookies... and cake, and pie-"

"Yea, when you make them!" He interrupted me.

"Yugi, Mai is a nice person."

"So is mom... but you don't see her baking cookies and shoving them in people's mouths while flipping her hair."

I sat for a moment, shocked and also amused at the comments he made. He had a point, Mai did flip her hair alot. Though I didn't see how that could bother him.

"You know Yugi, you don't have to be so upset. Your still my favorite." I laugh. He blushes, looking away from me.

"I put garlic on the pizza." He says starting the movie.

"Fine, be like that." I said as I pulled him into a head lock. "But jealousy doesn't suit you, no matter how cute you look with it on."

Yugi pushed me away in a fit of laughter. He smiled at me forcing a bite of pizza in my mouth. I bit it and made a satisfying sound. Finally we calmed down enough to watch the movie. Not thirty minutes in and already Yugi was stuffing his face.

"Yugi... calm down."

"Her son is gonna die. Yoichi is gonna die!" He freaks.

Thats when I grab the bowl of popcorn from him. Now he's freaking out, though this is nothing new. The movie hasn't even got to the climax and he's already terrified. I can promise the movie isn't as scary as he's making it seem. What's even worse is noise he made, just as the house phone rang.

"Ahhh! Shit, we're gonna die!" I hear him panicking. Another problem Yugi had was swearing alot. Which in my opinion didn't sound so bad in his sweet voice coming from his innocent face. Actually it was rather cute, and amusing.

"Would you relax Aibou, it's probably just mom calling." I say as I answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey mom. How was dance class?"

Yugi relaxed for a moment when he realized it really was just mom. She probably called just to check on us before her and dad got home.

"Oh, alright. We'll see you when you get home then." I said hanging the phone up.

"M-maybe... we should've just played video games.." Yugi stuttered a bit. I debated whether or not I should turn the movie off.

"Do you wanna finish the movie? We could always watch a romance, you love those."

"Yami! I-I only watch those... cause they have happy endings." He huffed. Though I knew that was a complete lie. 'Why does he lie to me, even after knowing... that I know the truth?'

"You sure it's not because of... how 'romantic' they are?" I ask putting emphasis on the genre. "All romance movies don't have happy endings. I'm sure you just like them because the couples hold hands and smile when they're together." He's blushing now.

"Well yeah... they're happy. They go through every problem ever and still.. always end up together. Kinda jealous."

"Wishing you had a girlfriend Yugi.?" I asked my eyebrow a bit raised. He's never really talked about girls to me before. Actually we've been watching romance movies for a couple years now and he's never mentioned a interest in having a romantic relationship.

"Well... no. I never thought about that. I'm not really.. tough or anything. So I don't really see a girl liking me. In fact.. I've gotten more love letters at school from guys than girls." I sigh and turn to him feeling a bit sad. I didn't know he felt so insecure about himself this way.

"Aww Yugi, don't worry about it. I know for a fact that everyone finds you adorable. Especially me. All that matters is how you feel about other people. The right person will like you for exactly who you are." I say with my hand on his shoulder.

"And who is that?" He replies boredly.

"An adorable, sweet, kind and thoughtful person with a horrible potty-mouth." I cheese at him.

"Yami!"

"Okay, okay fine. I don't know why you ask. Look Aibou, your perfect the way you are. Don't worry about who your not. Who you are is perfect." I answer giving my final opinion.

"You really think so?" He smiles at me with his big eyes.

"Yes Aibou, your perfect to me."

He chuckles after my statement. I begin to laugh too, happy that he's accepted it my opinion. I hated when Yugi started feeling down. Yugi was always so cheerful it was upsetting to see him like that. That's where most of my anger management problems started. The sad part about it was the guys at school would teach their little brothers to bully him. Of course I wasn't about to hit a little kid. So I played the payback card and beat up them up instead. Man did I get suspended alot, but I didn't care. Yugi would come home from school, play my favorite songs, and dance to them. His smile always cheered me up.

Just then the front door unlocked and we turned to see mom and dad conversing at the entrance to our home.

"Hey mom, hey dad! How was class?" Yugi greeted our parents from beside me on the couch.

"Oh it was exciting! Your father and I learned the salsa." Mom replied with a cheeky grin.

"And ate some too." dad laughed steering mom into the kitchen.

Yugi and I followed. Mom sat her purse on the counter and dad spun her around a bit. Showing off some of their moves. They laughed as Yugi and I cheered and clapped.

"So, what'd you guys do tonight?" Dad asked as he pulled mom up from their dip.

"Oh Yugi wanted to watch a thriller so we just ordered pizza.

"I hope I left enough of a tip." Mom said softly. 'I think that's where Yugi gets his voice and looks from, though he'd kill me if I said it'

"Yeah, I'm sure it was fine. The funny thing is Mai was the one who delivered our pizza."

"Oh that sweet girl that used to bring sweets, most every time she visited? How is she doing?" Mom asked in her caring voice.

"She's fine. She's actually working at the restaurant we order pizza from to get experience for when she finally opens up her own. Only reason she delivered our pizza was because she saw our address on the delivery list and wanted to stop by."

"My son, Yami, the ladies man." Dad laughed. I almost cringed. In no way did I want to think of the idea, of being the guy females flocked to.

Yugi sighed next to me deliberately hitting his forehead on the counter. Over and over.

"Hey, are you jealous of your brother?" Dad chuckled.

"Jealous? Jealous of what..?" Yugi responded with his nonchalant attitude. "I don't want goldy-locks clinging to me."

I know Yugi was being mean, but it still looked pretty darn cute on him. And maybe I shouldn't laugh but its kind of funny how worked up he gets.

"Yugi has no reason to be jealous. Girls already think he's cute, and he has his own admirable qualities. He's Yugi." I spoke with the confidence Yugi lacked.

"That's right Youichi, Yugi is smart, helpful and kind. He can have anyone he wants, he's as good looking as his mother so what's there to be jealous of." Mom said un-amused by dad's implications.

"Mom!"

"What.. what's wrong?"

And there it was. The one thing I would never say out loud. Yeah I thought it. Oh yeah it was true. It just wasn't suppose to be said. Mom said it. Yeah Yugi looked like her. Round face, round eyes, big and amethyst. The problem wasn't even that he looked bad. He just, looked like mom. A female. Which I'm sure in his head equals, him looking like a girl.

Yugi sighed and made his way out of the kitchen. He obviously was upset even though dad still chuckled under his breath. I couldn't help but to snicker myself at how excited he got over something mom that was taken the wrong way.

"What'd I say?" She looked at us confused.

"Mom.. Yugi's a teenage boy, don't tell him he look like you." I respond. Readying to leave the kitchen.

"What's wrong with me.." She said, disappointment in her voice.

"Your a girl!" I call from down the hall just before I climb the stairs.

I felt bad for Yugi. He didn't always have a lot of confidence in himself. Dad sure didn't help when he made comparisons between us, implying the lack there of. He just made it harder on Yugi to be proud of himself like me and mom were.

When I got up stairs. I walked to my room. To part of my surprise, there Yugi was laying on my bed. Cuddled up to my blanket. Actually, his blanket. I gave it to him the first time I found him hiding in my room crying.

"Aibou..."

"I'm fine. I just.. wanna sleep in here tonight." He says before I even have time to speak.

"Alright then." I say sitting on the bed next to him. I reach out my hand to rub the small of his back. He turns around to face me.

"You didn't need this blanket when you were sixteen, did you.." He says to me, more like a flat statement.

"Well no.. not really. I had Yugi, Yugi was my blanket." I say honestly. "When I wasn't strong and wanted to cry.. I had-"

"Me.." He interrupted.

"Yup, I had you."

He smiled, hugging the blanket closer. His breathing slowing down. His eyes closing. I watched him, for a moment. He looked really peaceful. Then my phone went off and I realized it was a text.

 _Meet for coffee tomorrow? Let's catch up. -Mai_

It's Mai. 'I guess she must have finished her shift.' I laugh at how she always signs with a heart. I text her back saying I would text her tomorrow to confirn details. Most likely, we would talk about work, family, and reminisce about high school days.

Yugi's going to be pretty annoyed when he finds out. Though I can't say I'm not looking forward to his rude but some way entertaining feed back on the company I keep. I look at him for a bit before laying back. 'Just like old times.'

I close my eyes, and sigh. Remembering that I didn't get any work done on my project. 'I don't even think I should go out tomorrow, but I already said I would. So I will.' That's when I finally fell asleep!

 **And here starts a new story! I'm really excited about this one. I'm still typing 'A Flower Blooms In Summer' but I have plans for this one. I know where I want this to go and it's gonna be filled with some romance rapped in drama and alot of hurt. Hopefully you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy typing it**

 **Raven:** So you think it's just cute.. TO KEEP writing stories and never getting up your chapters for AFBIS?

 **Kitten:** It's not like that. I was inspired. I had to or I would never be able to type chapter 4

 **Raven:** Your annoying **...**

 **Kitten:** Yes.. I am.

 **Please Review! I like to hear your feedback.**

 **The next chapter should be a little more interesting.**


End file.
